1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical microscopy system and to an imaging method. Further the present invention relates to a surgical microscopy system having an illumination system and to a method of usage of the same. In particular, the present invention relates to a surgical microscopy system having an illumination system suitable for ophthalmologic surgeries.
2. Description of the Related Art
From DE 10 2004 005 428 a surgical microscope for ophthalmology is known, wherein a xenon illumination light source or a metal halogenide illumination light source is used for illuminating an object. Thereby, not both illumination light sources are integrated into the surgical microscope so that a purchaser of such a surgical microscope has to decide in favour of one of the illumination light sources. In particular, for performing ophthalmologic surgeries such conventional surgical microscope has disadvantages.